Oser
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Parfois il faut oublier ses peurs pour avancer. Usagi va en faire l'expérience. Même si ce saut dans le vide peut être dangereux. Sacret Santa du comptoir des auteurs.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :** Il s'agit d'un secret Santa organisé par le staff du comptoir des auteurs. Ceci est un texte pour Aurore. Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire. Donc c'est un Univers alternatif qui se base sur notre univers réel. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur, je ne voulais pas toucher à ce fandom. Mais j'ai sauté le pas.

* * *

L'amour quel drôle de sentiment. Pourtant, elle pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, d'admirer son sourire, sa voix veloutée et sa gentillesse. Mais devait-elle l'avouer ? Lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait ? Impossible d'assumer la gêne que ça allait occasionner. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds cacha ses joues rouges. Elle avait honte, honte d'être si lisible. Si ce garçon la voyait, sûrement, il saurait. Usagi Tsukino préférait qu'il ne sache rien. Au moins en sachant que ce qu'elle ressentait était inconnu, elle ne serait pas déçue. Si seulement son amie n'était pas au courant, elle ne serait pas dans un pétrin sans nom. Tenant fébrilement un paquet emballé, sûrement une écharpe ou quelque chose du genre, entre ses mains. Elle devait lui offrir. À cet homme. Elle se sentait si idiote, elle était amoureuse comme une adolescente.

« Mamoru... »

Rien que prononcer son nom faisait battre son cœur. Il s'approchait doucement. Elle pouvait voir son sourire si craquant ses yeux tels des saphirs. Il la saluait de sa main. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant d'agiter sa main en retour. Elle était ridicule. Complèmentent ridicule. Elle respira à fond. Dans quelques secondes, il serait là. Près d'elle si proche qu'elle devrait tout faire pour empêcher ses jambes de flancher. Il avait raison de la taquiner, de lui dire à quel point elle pouvait être si pitoyable. Malgré ses mots piquants, elle l'aimait, impossible de le nier. De le cacher sous une colère plus qu'enflammée. De lui écraser son fichu pied. Il riait un peu.

« Tu es encore en colère ma petite Usagi…  
\- Non, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire… Mais tiens, c'est pour toi. C'est Ami qui m'a dit que ça te plaira… Elle est si intelligente… Je me demande encore pourquoi c'est mon amie. Je suis si bête comparé à un génie comme elle…  
\- Tu as des qualités, tu es courageuse. Tu fais face à tes peurs. J'aime voir à quel point, tu fais face aux autres. Tout ça parce que tu défends la cause animalière. Luna, ton chat va bien d'ailleurs ?  
\- Oui, elle va très bien, depuis son opération elle semble avoir retrouvé la forme. J'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre. Elle a beau être un chat que j'ai trouvé, je me suis attaché à cette petite demoiselle. C'est un membre de ma famille. Ma petite princesse…  
\- Tu l'aimes, cette petite bête.  
\- Toute créature mérite cet amour. Et si donner du temps au refuge fait de moi une personne bien. Ami et les autres bénévoles le sont aussi.  
\- Tu as trouvé de bonnes amies a refuge. Pour une pleurnicharde comme toi, c'est presque un miracle.  
\- Tu ne peux t'empêcher de lacer des piques.. »

Le jeune homme haussa ses épaules, Usagi roula des yeux. Elle savait parfaitement quand tombant amoureuse d'un type pareil, c'était s'habituer aux différentes facettes de sa personnalité. Et si finalement elle oubliait ses freins. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre. C'était soudain. Mais elle avait envie de tout dire. De plus jouer avec son cœur à elle. D'oublier la peur. D'être vraiment courageuse. Elle se sentait un peu ridicule. Elle vit que le jeune homme avait déballé son écharpe. Elle aida Mamoru.

« Tu n'es pas très doué avec les écharpes. Vraiment pas doué…  
\- Profite de ma faiblesse, ogresse…  
\- Je ne suis pas une ogresse. Je t'aime… Même si tu es parfois le pire des crétins qu'existe sur terre.  
\- Franchement, tu es pire que moi des fois. »

Usagi lui tira la langue. Réaction pas très mature certes. Mais elle avait sauté le pas. Et Mamoru semblait d'accord pour être son petit ami.

« Du coup, on sort ensemble ?  
\- Oui, je pense bien. Et on se doit quelques sorties, je pense. Que dirais-tu de hurler dans un stade de base-ball ? J'ai quelques insultes piquantes inspirées si tu le souhaites.  
\- Non, je me débrouillerai bien seule pour supporter ces gens qui supportent les gens qui tuent les animaux pour faire leur balle.  
\- On dirait le discours d'une végan.  
\- Je pourrai le devenir, mais ps tout de suite. J'ai compris que certains mouvement végan était pire que les discours des gens qui jure que par la viande. Je ne veux pas être une extrémiste. Quelqu'un qui veut que le bien du monde.  
\- Quelle héroïne. Je suis charmé…  
\- Idiot... »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de s'enlacer. Ils sortaient à présent ensemble. Après tout ce temps à s'être cherché sans vraiment trouver ce qui avait fini par les rapprocher. Il n'y avait toujours besoin des explications. La vie comportait un tas de choses, et certaines bien trop complexes. L'amour c'était compliqué. Mamoru et Usagi se tiendraient la main pendant un bon moment. Même eux ne savaient pas combien de temps ça dureraient. Mais qu'importe. Vivre le présent était quelque chose qu'ils apprécieront. Pourquoi changer ?


End file.
